The blind Alchemist
by FairyTiger2015
Summary: Rachel is the youngest state alchemist. She is Riza's younger sister and has been learning alchemy even though she was born blind. No one knows how she was able to do it but she was. What will happen. Will she be able to get her eye sight back? Will Love form between people or will she be left alone?
1. Blind Rose meets Fullmetal

~Rachel~

I sighed as I sat on my bed staring at the wall as I grabbed my glasses which where purple with roses on the side of them as I heard my door open. "Oh good morning Rachel." I looked toward the door seeing a figure. I had gained some of my eye sight but even with my glasses it's not the greatest. "Good Morning Colonel Mustang." I heard him laugh as I stood turning toward his voice as I started to feel around my room for my uniform. "Rachel how many times do I need to tell you to just call me Roy." I rubbed the back of my head finding my uniform as I blinked. "Am I going on a mission today?" I picked up the pants as Roy nodded. "Yes your sister would like you to go help the Fullmetal alchemist today." I nodded as I walked into the bathroom. "Who is this Fullmetal alchemist?" I yelled out to Roy getting dressed.

Roy looked at me as I walked out of my bathroom. "He's the second youngest person to become a state alchemist. He was only twelve when he became one. He and his brother are looking for the Philosopher's stone." I blinked as I thought. "Oh the pipsqueak everyone is talking about." Roy laughed as he nodded. "That's him but don't call him pipsqueak or short. Actually go ahead and call him it." I nodded confused. "Well let's go meet him."

I watched as Roy walked into his office where a short blonde male was sitting with a suit of armor next to him. Roy simply sat at his desk as I stood next to him. "Fullmetal I'd like you to meet Riza Hawkeye's little sister, Rachel Hawkeye." I looked at the male who stood. "It's nice to meet you Rachel." I looked at the person, well who I thought was a person in armor, stand. "You're the famous Blind Rose Alchemist!" I simply blush and nodded. "What this is her!? You mean to tell me colonel you're sending a blind chick with us on our mission!" I blinked as I summoned what appeared to be a staff with rose thorns on it as I held it toward Edward, who I still have to learn his name of. "What did you say? I may be blind but I'm not useless." Roy stood up putting his hand on my shoulder. "You may fight with him later but yes Fullmetal I'm sending Blind Rose with you. But trust me don't refer to her as being blind. She has some eye sight but it's not very good even with her glasses on."

As Edward nodded, I heard the door open and close quickly. Only one person I know of is allowed to do that. "Roy Sir! We just received word that another state alchemist has been killed!" Roy sat down as I looked over seeing his little sister, Ryan. "Thank you for the update little flame. I'd like you send Hawkeye and Armstrong to the scene right away. I'd also like you to go with them and take these three with you." She blinked looking at me, Alphonse and Edward. She blinked some. "Wait! You're the Elric brothers!" I looked over as I blinked. "Rachel this is Edward, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother Alphonse, the armor." Blinking, I looked at them than at Ryan. "Don't you mean the person in the armor?" See at the time I didn't know much about the Elric brothers. I mainly worked in the office helping do paper work. Roy sighed. "No you see these two committed the taboo of alchemist. During this Alphonse lost his body and Fullmetal was able to put his soul into the armor." I blinked sweat dropping. "I- oh I didn't know."

The brothers simply looked at me. Alphonse smiled softly. "It's alright you didn't know. Also you have a very pretty name." I blushed softly as I looked at Ryan. "We-Well let's get going!" Ryan nodded laughing at my eagerness as we walked out of Roy's office. "So why so eager to leave?" I looked at the source of the voice my eyes falling on Edward. "I don't get to do Missions very much so I always get excited when I get to go on one. It shows everyone I'm not useless."

~Ryan~

I watched Edward talk with Rachel as I looked at him every now and again. Little did anyone know but I have on the Fullmetal Alchemist. Weird? Just a bit, I mean him and my brother aren't on the greatest of terms. But who couldn't love him? I mean he gave up his own arm for his brother, he tried to bring his mom back not only for himself but his brother, and he won't give up until Al is back in his own body.

I looked up as we got to where we were to go. I looked seeing Hawkeye as we saluted her as she blinked. "What are you doing here?" Rachel looked at her sister. "Roy has sent us. I think it's so we learn what we're facing." Riza sighed as she nodded leading us over to the state alchemist. "Sister is this the same killer who's been going after only state alchemist." Riza nodded softly as Rachel sighed. "Rachel with you going out on your own without me, promise you'll be safe." Rachel blinked as I smiled. "Of course sister."

As soon as we finished I turned and looked at the three of them. "Well you three better be off. Don't want my brother getting annoyed that you haven't left yet." Rachel nodded as she hugged me. "Be safe Rose." She laughed and smiled. "Same with you little flame." I nodded as I smiled at them as they waved walking off.

~Alphonse~

I watched as Rachel and Ryan hugged one another. It almost seemed as if the two of them where sisters. "Hey Rachel?" Rachel turned and looked at me. "Yes Alphonse?" I smiled and laughed. "You can call me Al but who was that? You kept calling her little flame." She laughed and looked forward. "That was Ryan Mustang, Roy's little sister, But we call her little flame or tornado because she doesn't like her name." I nodded as I watched her.

I sighed as we continued to walk heading to where Shou Tucker was as I looked up. "Rachel where are we?" She smiled turning to us. "This is where Shou Tucker, the sewing life alchemist, lives." I nodded some as she walked up to the door knocking.

I watched Rachel as I seen a dog attack Ed licking him. "Big sister!" I heard Rachel laugh picking a small girl up. "Who is it Ni-" Tucker stopped as he spotted Rachel. "Oh Rachel. Who are these two?" She smiled softly. "Shou this is the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, and his brother, Alphonse."

Shou looked at us both nodding. "I was wondering if they could go through your books. I'll explain later but may we come in." Shou smiled nodding as he moved out of the way letting us inside. I smiled softly as I picked up Nina who was laughing some as she and Alexander started to play. I sat by them before going over to where Shou was sitting.

"So what's this about you wanting them to look though my books?" I sighed some taking a deep breath. Nina was out playing with Alexander and the boys where working already. I put my hands against my check. "I'm hoping it will help them with their quest or mission they're on. Not one given my Colonel Mustang, but their own. You see they committed the Ultimate taboo of alchemist. They tried to bring their mother back to life." I watched Shou as I played with my glass which had water in it. Shou watched me still as he sighed. "So you're hoping that I have the materials to create what they need or to help them get their bodies back." I nodded some. "You know I wouldn't have that Blind Rose." I sighed some. "It never hurts to look. Also don't forget that your yearly state alchemist assignment is around the corner. I'm going to go start on making dinner for everyone." He sighed some as he nodded watching me walk into the kitchen. I sighed some standing over the stove as I started to look around. My back was to the door as I sighed.

~Edward~

A few days have passed since Blind Rose introduced Al and me to Shou Tucker. We've been coming back every day since then in search for anything that would help. I sighed some as I put my forehead against the desk well Al did the same thing. The horn on his head going through the paper and the desk as I looked at him. "Hey Al you're putting holes in the paper." Al blinked sitting up as I laughed some looking over at the door.

"Who's there?!" I stood up looking over walking to the door seeing Rachel there. "Oh it's just you. You scared the living hell out me Rachel!" She laughed some walking over to our normal desk. "I brought up some snacks. I didn't know what you would want Ed so I just grabbed some stuff." I nodded sitting down as I spotted a container. "What's that in the container?" She blinked some. "Which container?" I sighed some hitting my forehead. How did I forget that we have a somewhat blind girl with us. "The one on the far left corner, the top corner." She blinked some. "Oh Shou wanted me to bring up some milk. He said it would help you grow since you're so short."

I simply twitched, not only at the word short, but milk. "Who you calling so short that you can't see him without a magnifying glass?!" I seen her move back putting her hands up. "I never said that." I sighed some as she sat down with Al and me. Al sighed some. "Brother just drink the milk." I shot a glare at Al. "I'm not drinking it. It's gross." I heard Rachel sigh getting up. "Well I'm going outside to play with Nina if you need me. Also don't be working to late. We need to get back." I nodded some listening to Rachel as she ran out the door. I sighed again as Al and I got back to work.

I looked up some seeing Rachel run into the study. "W-We need to g-go help Mus-Mustang. Ry-Ryan was attacked Scar!" I got up some watching Rachel break heavily. I looked at Al nodding as we took off to go help.

~Rachel~

I went over to where Roy and Riza where already. I blinked some seeing Ryan laying on the ground covered in blood. I feel to my knees tears falling. When I stood I was shaking, anger filling my eyes, "Sister. Was it that one killer?" Riza blinked and nodded as I took off running. I was going to find him, I was going to advantage Ryan. I looked around some before going down an alleyway. "Rachel Wait!" I heard Edward yelling behind me. But, I didn't stop. I couldn't not when Ryan could die.

I stopped when I got far enough away from the group as I looked around. "Show yourself! You know who I'm talking about! Why not come after me! The youngest state alchemist. The blind girl who became one at the age of 9!" I continued to look around. I heard some foot steps behind me. "So you're the famous blind Rose." I turned facing where I heard the voice. I could see the outline of a male who had a darker skin color. I smirked as I summoned the same staff I threatened Ed with. I held it out.

I ran at the person who was always going after the state alchemist as I dodged under his hand. I looked up some seeing the markings on his arm. The marks of a transmutation circle. I jumped up as he went after me again as he knocked my glasses off. "You won't win." I smirked some as I kicked at his face as he moved but not fast enough as I knocked his glasses off. I blinked some landing on the ground. He simply watched me as he ran off as Ed and Al came to me. "What the hell?" I looked up at him. "Ishvalan." Ed blinked some confused. "He had brown skin and red eyes. That's the sign of an Ishvalan."


	2. Two Killers

~Rachel~

"He had red eyes and brown skin. That's the sign of an Ishvalan." Ed looked at me as I stood up. "We need to report this to Colonel Mustang." Al watched us as we started to head back. I looked over seeing Riza look at us. "Riza! I have something to report. Where is Mustang?" Riza blinked some watching me as I stood there. "What is it Rachel." I looked up some. "Ishvalan. That's who we're after. He found me and we started to fight and I was able to knock his glasses off and come to find out he's dark skinned with red eyes."

I watched as my sister nodded. She took my hand. "This is a good lead. But why would he only be going after State alchemist is what I'm wondering." I nodded in agreement with Riza as we went to find Roy, Ed and Al following close behind us. I blinked some tripping from trying to keep up with Riza, my glasses coming off as they went flying. "No! My glasses!" I watched in horror as Ed stopped. "Alphonse! Watch out!" Al blinked some right as his foot came down before we heard the snapping sounds of the glasses.

I got up some shaking as I turned to face Al. "Don't you know how to watch where you going?!" I ran at him kicking him not caring that I could hurt myself as I feel to the ground some. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" I got up still glaring at the youngest Elric brother. I was about to go after him again before feeling something grab me. "Rachel you need to calm down. He didn't mean it. We can fix your glasses." I stopped in my tracks hearing a voice. One I haven't heard for years.

~Riza~

I went to reach out for Rachel's arm to stop her from going after Alphonse again when I seen a girl with red hair grab her arm. I smiled some. "It's nice to see you again Summer." She turned and faced me as she smiled softly. "It's nice to see you as well Riza. I hope everyone has been treating you well." I nodded watching as she pulled Rachel to her for a hug. Rachel just closed her eyes as her arms slowly wrapped around the other female.

I looked over at them before sighing. "Summer have you seen the Colonel anywhere around here. We were investigating a case that involved Ryan and I haven't seen Roy anywhere." Summer blinked as she looked at me. "What happened to Ryan?" I sighed some looking down. "She was hit by the killer who goes after State alchemist. When we got to her, she only had a cut on her face from him. It's nothing major right now. But she was taken to the hospital to keep a close eye on her to make sure her condition doesn't change." Summer nodded some worried as she sighed a little. "No I haven't seen him. Maybe he went to the hospital."

I blinked and sighed some. Why didn't I think of that in the first place? Of course he would be there. His little sister was in the hospital. It only figures he'd be there. I pulled Rachel out of Summer's grip as I started to run to the hospital. I looked back at Rachel trying to make sure she doesn't fall again and that I'm not moving to quick.

Looking up at the building in front of us, I walked inside. I went right to the desk looking at the female behind it. "Hello. I was wondering what room, Colonel Mustang's little sister is in?" I watched as the female turned to face me as she went to work looking though the computer. "Ms. Mustang is located in room 102." I nodded some. "Thank you." I walked up to the room with Rachel and the Elric brothers on my tail.

~Ryan~

I moaned some as I sat up on the bed. I blinked feeling it under me. "Where am I?" I put a hand on my forehead trying to remember what happened. "Ryan you need your rest." I glared up at the person before blinking seeing Roy sitting next to me, worry in his eyes. I blinked a little again.

I looked up hearing a knock on the door as I went to say something Roy spoke. "Who is it?" I blinked some closing my eyes leaning back. "Colonel it's me. I have Rachel and the Elric brothers with me. Rachel has found a new lead to help us find who attacked your sister." Roy blinked. "Come in." I watched as Riza, Rachel, Edward and Alphonse all walked in. I watched as Riza and Rachel saluted my brother before he sighed. "At ease."

They both nodded as Roy looked at Rachel. "What leads did you find Blind Rose?" She sighed watching my brother as she stepped forward. "The person going after the state alchemist is an Ishvalan. He found me when I went to find who attacked Tornado and we started to fight. I was able to knock his glasses off. He's dark skinned and red eyed like you and sister always told me." I blinked looking at her. "No he's not! Who attacked me looked just like Kimblee." Roy blinked some thinking confused.

Looking up, I noticed something was off before my eyes landed on Rachel. "Rachel you're glasses!" Rachel sighed some hanging her head her hair falling over her eyes. I seen Alphonse simply step over by the bed. He slowly laid the broken parts of what was once a beautiful pair of glasses. I blinked laughing as I shook my head. "Oh Rachel you're so clumsily." Alphonse looked at me and sighed a little. "It wasn't her fault. Hawkeye was trying to get her to report what we found to colonel Mustang and she feel causing her glasses to come off. Without realizing it even though brother yelled at me to stop I accidently crushed them." I blinked some listening.

Hanging my head, I sighed some thinking before reaching over to the side table grabbing a pen and paper quickly drawing a quick transmutation circle laying the bed picking up the broken pair of glasses as I laid the pieces on the transmutation circle. Unlike Roy I can do alchemy that's not just limited to elements.


End file.
